


La Boulangerie de Lecter

by bitchylecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bakery AU, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: Hannibal Lecter owns a world-renowned bakery, and Will Graham is his favourite customer. Shit gets gay and im bad at summaries.





	La Boulangerie de Lecter

Hannibal Lecter has been a baker for the past 25 years, making pastry and bread has been his passion for as long as he could remember - he grew up around it, from his mother baking in their kitchen in Lithuania, or from the smells of fresh, warm baguette wafting through the streets of Paris when he was a teenager. Baking was one of his fondest memories of his parents, and his younger years at home in Lithuania, before the incident. It wasn’t until he moved to Italy as a young man that he fully realized his passion - there he learned how to make the finest and most authentic focaccia and pasta, as well as iconic treats such as panettone around the holiday seasons. After medical school stopped working out for him, he transferred to culinary school, where he was the top in all his classes and made beautiful, delightful dishes and the best puff pastry imaginable - he almost made it look easy!

It wasn’t until after he graduated that he decided to open his own store, which he did, eventually, in Baltimore. Pretty soon, his bakery became renowned - earning awards and respect across the local and international foodie community and pastry lovers. Hannibal’s specialty was pastry and breads, particularly the French and Italian ones (as well as a few Lithuanian ones, even though they didn’t seem to sell as well). He would make everything from macarons to baguettes to apple strudels, as well as a few savoury dishes such as Jamaican beef patties and the iconic British sausage rolls. But it was the Danishes that Will Graham loved the most. Hannibal made beautiful Danish pastries with delicious lemon, cheese, apple and strawberry filled centres which were bursting with flavour. Every morning, Will would come in on his way to work and stop for a pastry and a smooth, black coffee.

“Good Morning, Will.” Hannibal said with a smile, Will was by far his favourite customer.

“Morning, Mr. Lecter” Will replied, with his mouth full of Danish. He looked at his watch, then up at Hannibal and smiled back at him, and swallowed the last bit of Danish, finished his coffee and headed towards the door in a rush. Usually Hannibal would consider this rude behaviour, but he gave free passes to his favourite customer. Hannibal walked over to Will’s table to clean it up, then noticed that he left his FBI jacket on the chair, which he picked up, running out of the store to give it back to his favourite patron.

“I think...you forgot something...Mr. Graham.” Hannibal had just run all the way up the block, and was almost out of breath.

“I-oh...thank you!” Will smiled, took his jacket and put it on.

“I’d be very cold without it,” he laughed. Will was very flattered, Hannibal didn’t exactly seem like the type of guy to chase someone just to give them their jacket back, did he like him? Hannibal chuckled and nodded, now was his time to make his move.

“Will, I remember from one of our conversations that you liked wine. I have a wine tasting party that I’ve been invited to, would you like to come?” Will was shocked, and happy - he always imagined that he had been too scruffy, or too unworldly for Hannibal, being a simple Louisianian who hasn’t traveled anywhere outside of the U.S., compared to him, who has literally lived in multiple countries around the globe. He didn’t say anything for a second, then:

“Yes! That would be interesting.” He answered, Hannibal let out a sigh of relief. “That’s great then, It starts at 8 pm, but I can pick you up if you like. Shall we exchange numbers?”

Will chuckled, “Sure.” they exchanged phones and numbers, as well as glances.

“I live in Wolftrap though, so if you want to pick me, you’d have to come a lot earlier.”

“That won’t be an issue, Will. How about I pick you up at 6?”

“That’s great, then.” Said Will, stunned, thinking about how Hannibal must really like him as a friend.

“Ok. Well, I have to go back to work, see you tomorrow at 6, then?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Great. By the way, the dress code is fancy - suits and ties.” Hannibal informed Will, he turned around and headed back to his bakery, filled with excitement for tomorrow evening - he hasn’t felt this way in years, and he can’t help but imagine what Will, possibly one of the scruffiest men alive, would like in a suit, all done-up and clean-looking.

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to the Lectitties Squad(tm)! also s/o to Katie for this AU! Ik i havent uploaded anything in like a year, cuz i suck, but thanks for reading and pls give a kudos or a comment, no matter how insignificant you think it is, it matters deeply to us writers. The next chapter should be up during this following week at the latest bc easter weekend lol, so check back for updates!!


End file.
